Alex's Story
by DaughteroftheSea123
Summary: Just R&R You have to read to find out!


Her sea green eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief. 4 year old Alexandra ran around her yard with her older brother, Wallace, age 9, who loved playing with her. The 5 year difference between their ages kept their uncle Barry up and running. The little rainbow track placed in the middle of the yard served its purpose as the kids raced around it. Wallace's strawberry-blonde hair wind blown and Alexandra's long, black hair pulled back into a bun. That was 12 years ago.  
Now-a-days, She went by Alex. The mischief and glee had long since disappeared, on her 13th birthday, Wally didn't show up. He stopped coming. Too busy, he had said, though Alex knew it wasn't the case. The team was lined up in front of her, ready for their debriefing. Pointing to the large holographic map behind her, she spoke the simple instructions for shutting down the most recent case, a nuclear power plant explosion that needed to be cleaned up. Nightwing, Alex's boyfriend, winked at her and mouthed the words 'Lunch after?'After all, wasn't it her birthday? Couldn't she have a bit of fun?  
Alex nodded solemnly. '16, maybe he will come this time.' Alex thought to herself. As she and her best friend' steam exited the room, she darted to the Zeta tubes. After a flash of bright light and a little molecular rearrangement, she arrived at her destination. Taking a deep breath, she rand the lightening rid shaped favorite part of her favorite song rang through the house inside. The door squealed one to reveal a blonde woman with a stone solid frown. "Artemis who is it?"Asked a loud voice. "Someone who would probably like to see her brother after 3 years." answered the tall, lean woman as she put her hair into a long, golden ponytail. After about thirty seconds, a tall, muscular built, man with strawberry blond hair walked up behind the woman. On his face, there was a big grin. Lopsided in a way that only Alex's brother could smile. "Wally..." Whispered Alex. The woman's frown softened into a smile as she looked at the brother and sister. The teenaged siblings embraced for the first time in what felt like eternity. Reunited. This is what both had longed for. What was the only thing left to complete them as themselves. Brother and sister together at long last and forever and always. "Richard and I were going to get some lunch if you'd like to join us, Wally." Alex muttered, half whispering and hoping they heard her. Wally smirked and he snuck up behind Artemis and picked her up bridal style. Artemis screamed in fright at the suprise of behind literally swept off her feet. Adjusting her red and yellow flash shirt on her collar bone, she put back on her cherry red leather jacket and retied her yellow, flash marked converse. Unnoticed, her black and blue sapphire heart necklace glinted in the sun. Wally pointed to it."Something you like to tell us, Jay?" Alex blushed, then nodded. "Dick andI have been dating since I turned 15. I mean, we are the same age now, he is just a few months older. " Wally looked at her, with a look that meant there is more, isn't there?  
Alex sighed, "And..." Alex gave into the pressure "he was there for me whenever I thought of the explosion, when I thought you died. We kissed one time when I was the most upset because I thought he had died too, and the next day was my birthday. He had given me the necklace, made by Dick himself, that day. The same day I became his right wing girl." She explained. "Wait, wing?" Alex blushed again, but nodded anyways. Dr. Fate had granted her a wish a few months back. Still holding Artemis, Wally was shocked at those two, simple, words. Slipping off her red jacket, she spread her pitch black wings. Feathered like a bird's and 8 feet long, they made her look like a dark angel. "Race you there big brother? I'll give you the head start" said the prodigy of batman, hawkwoman, and the flash. Wally nodded and raced back into the house, reminding Alex that he still was Kid Flash and that he was still supposed to be on the team. Wally reappeared at the door, with Artemis jogging behind him. Wally now wearing a plain brown jacket and Artemis wearing short shorts and a green T-shirt marked with the emblem of Green Arrow. "Let's go!" They shouted, the mischief and happiness returning to Alex's bright green eyes with a single smile. Once again, Alex spread her pitch black feather covered wings and took to the air. 'What a rush!' she yelled in her thoughts as she watched her brother race under her.


End file.
